


Picture Perfect

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: It can get lonely without Fenris when Hawke is away from home. He asks Fenris to star in a home video of a sexual nature for his own enjoyment later. Fenris reluctantly agrees, but finds himself a little more into it than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am working on so many different things right now and this is the one i finish...gg me...gg...
> 
> have some kink because this fandom does not have enough of it

“I don’t know about this Hawke,”

“Please? You can tell me to turn it off at any time and I will. It’ll only be for me, no one else will see it I promise. Just for me,” He pressed a kiss on Fenris’s cheek. “We can make one of me for you later, if you like,”

Fenris pressed his lips together but then smiled at the idea. He said “Alright,”.

Hawke beamed at him from above him on top of the bed. He could feel Fenris’s eyes on him as he clambered off the bed and padded around the room until he opened a drawer. He fumbled with the video camera inside for a moment, adjusting its settings and making sure there was enough free space and battery to last the session. Fenris sat himself up on the bed as Hawke took a seat back in front of him. He stared at the camera and wondered what he’d agreed to. He loved Hawke, trusted him. The idea of reversing the roles in this situation wasn’t exactly unappealing either.

The camera was set aside. Hawke grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing the broad chest littered with hair that hid underneath. Fenris pondered why Hawke was undressing straight away, not that he was complaining when Hawke reached down for his belt and starting unlacing it from his belt loops. He pulled it free and let it clatter on the floor alongside where he had thrown his shirt.

“I can’t undress while I’m holding the camera,” he clarified. “I want it to feel…personal,”

There was a little bit of relief in the sentiment. Fenris nodded, absent-mindedly running his tongue over his lips when Hawke dragged his jeans and boxers down past his hipbones, showing off the trail of hair that started at his navel. Eventually the garments were tossed aside, wriggled off his thick legs and put in the pile. Fenris shifted on the sheets, the beginnings of arousal already blooming at just the mere sight of Hawke’s cock which sat thick and heavy between his thighs.

He reached for the camera now he was naked and switched it on. He looked at the display and then at Fenris. He reached over and pressed a kiss on his lips before pulling back and turning on the record.

“Strip for me?” Hawke suggested, pointing the camera at him. Fenris hadn’t felt particularly nervous before, but now he was. It wasn’t much different than usual, just a camera in between. Taking his clothes off would be the least of it. He was about to be filmed in the throes of passion, undressing was much less embarrassing.

With a deep breath, he pulled off his shirt in a similar fashion to how Hawke had earlier. It’s a show, for Hawke, he reminds himself. He should make it good for him. Hawke’s hungry eyes were already drinking up every inch of brown skin and taut muscle that was revealed with the pull of his shirt. Fenris made eye contact with the camera, gliding his hand down his stomach until he pops the button on his black skinny jeans.

Hawke’s hand has already found his own cock, stroking himself lazily as Fenris shuffled his jeans down his hips and thighs, wiggling his ass a little in the process. He tugged them off his legs until he was left only in a pair of tight, black boxer-briefs. Hawke nodded at him, breath heavy, as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband. He rolled the remaining clothing torturously slow down his hipbones, peeling it from his skin. All of the clothes found themselves in the pile on the floor. Heat flared in Fenris’s cheeks as he remembered that he was fully exposed on the camera now, it captured every inch of his body.

“What would you have me do?” Fenris asked. Hawke swallowed roughly. No matter how many times he saw Fenris naked, it was equally as breath-taking. It was an honour to have such a beautiful man in his bed. He snapped out of his thoughts to realise he’d been asked a question.

“Suck me,” he ordered, meeting Fenris’s gaze. He really wanted to lean over and kiss him, he supposed there was no reason why he couldn’t but it would ruin some of the immersion for him later. He took another steady breath. “Suck my cock Fen,”

Fenris eyed the camera anxiously but nodded. Hawke leaned back and spread his legs invitingly. He manoeuvred the camera until his thighs and his half-hard cock were in frame. Fenris shuffled between his legs, gliding his hands over his thighs and squeezing. His breath hitched as those graceful, long, slim fingers danced over his balls and up the length of his shaft. He lowered himself slowly, pressing his lips to the tip of his cock.

A groan escaped Hawke as his tongue slid from the base to the head before he engulfed the tip between his lips. Hawke reached out to grab a handful of white hair when he descended, gradually taking in as much of his cock as he could handle. He tugged on it lightly, relishing in the vibrations around him when Fenris groaned. A wave of arousal washed over him when his eyes flickered up to meet the camera.

Shaky moans tumbled out of Hawke’s lips, he’d almost forgotten how talented Fenris was at this. His fingers worked what he could not fit in his mouth, occasionally dipping down to massage his balls. By the way Fenris’s lidded green eyes stared intently at the camera lens, he was beginning to realise that he was getting a bit of a kick out of this too.

He worried he was going to finish too quickly. Amongst the wet heat of Fenris’s mouth and the fingers around the base of his cock, it was almost too much. The idea of pulling out and coming on Fenris’s face, painting his cheeks and lips with white, was arousing but he knew he would regret it later when he was watching this back. Perhaps a picture of that was something to be ventured into another time.

“Fenris,” he whispered, tugging on his hair until he pulled away from his cock with lips slick. “Lean back,”

Hawke sat up as Fenris laid back on the covers. He reached for the lube on the bedside drawer and looked at Fenris once he realised he couldn’t squirt it on his fingers with one hand. Fenris noticed, taking the lubricant from him and applying it to his fingers for the camera to see. He put the lube back on the drawer and spread his legs wide. Hawke almost dropped the camera as he glanced at the display on the device. The blush on Fenris’s cheeks had reached his pointed ears, clearly still fairly self-conscious of the camera on him as he spread out exposed.

“This still okay?” he questioned. He worried that if Fenris felt uncomfortable, he wouldn’t voice it. If he wanted him to delete the recording later, he would with reluctance. He looked absolutely stunning on camera.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just…get on with it,” he replied.

Clearly, he didn’t want him to waste any more time. Hawke nodded with a smile and was rewarded with Fenris’s own lips curling a little. It was downright sinful for him to be this gorgeous. He focused the camera on the path of his fingers. Carefully, he pressed the pad of his finger over his tight hole. Fenris groaned as the slick was rubbed over his entrance. A gasp left him when his index finger slide inside, gently until he reached the final knuckle. He squirmed his hips at the familiar sensation.

He always knew how to make him writhe with just his fingers. The single digit thrust in and out lightly before working up to a second. The camera occasionally panned up to look at his face. His fist found his lips in embarrassment, shielding part of his face with it as his blush increased. He must’ve been making some odd noises, small gasps and groans. His hips rolled up into the thrusting of Hawke’s thick fingers. His fingers were so much bigger than his own, he supposed it was appropriate for such a large man. He enjoyed the stretch of them, the way they tugged him apart.

A third finger found its way inside. Fenris moaned when Hawke’s fingers curled, brushing over his prostate. Hawke was staring down at him with such unfiltered desire, he could feel his erection brushing against his leg. Now he’d found his sweet spot, there was little room for mercy. He rubbed his fingers against it, drawing out more protracted moans. For a moment, he forgot that he was being filmed.

“Please,” he gasped to Hawke’s surprise. One hand clutched desperately at the sheets at the onslaught of pleasure. “Fuck me,”

Hawke faltered. He couldn’t be more glad he was recording in that second, that he had captured that wonderful, low voice begging for him. Happily, he obliged. He pulled his fingers out leaving behind a pleasant ache and a stretched-out hole.

“A little help?” he said. Fenris took the hint when he gestured back to lube. He picked it back up and smoothed some more lubricant over his cock. Hawke made sure to capture it on camera as his fingers spread it over him.

With hesitance, he prompted Fenris to turn over. At first, Fenris had been a little hesitant to do it from behind. Painful memories nibbled at the pleasure, but they worked through it together and replaced the bad with good memories. He relaxed when Fenris showed no complaints with complying. Hawke’s hand skidded over the expanse of his back, his face burying into the pillow as he lifted his ass in the air.

At least his face couldn’t be seen in this position, Fenris thought. It hid some of the embarrassment. Hawke positioned himself behind Fenris, rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. The camera had a perfect view of his ass, of the slow push inside. He watched his cock disappear inside Fenris and how he adjusted to his size. Their moans intermingled with each other as he thrusted all the way inside. He palmed at one of his cheeks, pulling it to get a better view of how his hole stretched around him. He was so tight, hot around him, his body pulling him in. There weren’t many things that were better than being inside Fenris.

Fenris moaned into the pillow, appreciating the stretch of his thick cock. He was so full, pushed to his limits. Hawke was so deep inside him and it was going to be the death of him. He knew once he dragged against his prostate, he’d barely be able to hold himself up. He did things to him he never thought possible.

After a moment, Hawke pulled back only to slam back inside. He held on tightly to his hip as he moved inside him. Fenris rocked back against the thrusts when they increased in speed. Each time he pushed in all the way, making sure to get as deep inside him as he could. A slight change in angle had him pushing against his prostate. Fenris gasped loudly, pressing his forehead against the pillow and whimpering a little. He reached down under himself to tug at his neglected cock. He rubbed his thumb over his tip to find it dripping with precome.

Hawke realised he couldn’t capture it on camera, the position too awkward. It was a shame he couldn’t see his face like this too. He had the perfect view of his cock inside him and he could hear each desperate pant and moan. As he neared completion, he pulled out completely. Fenris whined at the loss and looked over his shoulder at him.

“What are you…?” he began but he was cut off by Hawke man-handling him with a single arm, flipping him onto his back again. He looked up at him glossy eyed, with flushed cheeks and hair splayed across the bed. He was the definition of debauchery.

“I want to see you,” Hawke answered. He lined himself back up with Fenris’s hole and pushed inside him.

Any protest died in Fenris’s throat, fingers clutching at the sheets. Hawke’s hand found his thigh, pushing Fenris’s leg up towards his chest to get a deeper sensation. It provided a good view for the camera too, still able to see the slide of his cock inside him but now he could also see his lust-driven expressions. Fenris’s hand re-found his own cock and he stroked it steadily. Hawke made sure he captured that too.

It wouldn’t be much longer now, Fenris’s pace on his cock increased and the stirs of completion were catching up with him. The pounding of his prostate once again and his own hand had him tumbling over the edge. He cried out as he came, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He panted as he looked down at the mess he’d made on his stomach. Slowly, his eyes found the camera again, looking into the lens as he rode out the rest of Hawke’s thrusts in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Hawke followed suit not long after, hips stuttering as he moaned Fenris’s name and came. He finished inside and Fenris groaned aloud at the feel of the hot fluid pouring into him. The camera moved back down to his ass as he pulled out, capturing the slow dribble out from his hole. It gave him satisfaction to know it was his, that he had left Fenris like this.

He turned off the camera after that, putting it on the bedside drawer next to the lube and dove on top of Fenris to kiss him passionately. Fenris gave in, wrapping his arms around Hawke and letting him devour him with his lips. He pulled back after a moment, grinning down at him and rolling to his side, keeping him trapped in his arms. He peppered with face with kisses, leaving no part untouched.

“I love you. Thank you for doing this, we can watch it later,” he told him between kisses. “Maker, I love you so much,”

“We should probably clean up,” Fenris suggested, laughing a little at the attention. Hawke hummed, ignoring him for the moment and kissing him again. Their lips moved together in tandem. His hands rubbed circles on his sides.

“Later,” he replied, kissing his lips again chastely once he pulled away. “I have a handsome man in my bed and I want to treasure this moment,”


End file.
